Photographs and Memories
"Photographs and Memories" is the 18th episode of the thirteenth season of ER. It first aired on NBC on April 12 in 2007. It was written by Karen Maser and directed by Stephen Cragg. Plot It's Sam's birthday, but she finds it hard to be away from her son Alex. Meanwhile, Sam meets a photographer taking pictures of a terminal patient and she gives Sam a new perspective on life. Dubenko's new surgical intern unsettles Neela during a trauma; Gates is shadowed by a new and nerdy intern and later must tell Sarah the truth that he may be her biological father. Also, Morris and Hope annoy Kovac and Abby when they try to help with their wedding preparations. Short summary Luka, Abby, Morris, and the team treat the victims of a collision between a big-rig and a family car, including the wife of the truck driver and the son of the car's driver. Sam celebrates her birthday in the ER and meets a photographer who changes her outlook on life. Neela and Ray share some subtle signals. A medical student shadows Gates. Wedding plans continue as Luka and Abby try to decide where to be married and how to cope with a too-helpful Morris and Hope. Characters * Luka Kovač * Abby Lockhart * Greg Pratt * Neela Rasgotra * Tony Gates * Samantha Taggart * Ray Barnett * Archie Morris Quotes Abby: We could go to Croatia. Luka: Really? No one from work would be able to be there. (they look over at Hope and Morris drinking) Abby: Would that be so bad? ______________________________________ Abby: You know, tanning puts you at serious risk for cancer. Did you ever think about self-tanners or spray-on tans? Sam: Yeah, you don't want to have skin like leather when you're in your forties. Tan girls: We're still at an age where we care how we look. Abby: Okay! Ah, we're going to need to keep you here while we wait for your labs. (Abby and Sam turn and walk away) Sam: Ouch! I cannot believe we just got dissed by those walking raisins. Abby: I hope it rains everyday on spring break. ______________________________________ Ray: Geez! Could you find a bigger card? Chuny: Despite what you've been told, Ray, size does matter. ______________________________________ (Neela puts in a song number at the jukebox) Ray: B-10. You didn't actually mean to put in Get Down Tonight? Neela: I like KC & the Sunshine Band - (Ray groans) - besides, it's a hell of a lot better than the choice that you made. Ray: Oh, hey, hey! Woman by Wolfmother, that is destined to be a classic. Neela: On what planet? Ray: You know - (chuckles) - I know we're pretending to be normal and I know we're pretending this isn't awkward, but, uh, it's kinda awkward, isn't it? Neela: (nods) Yeah, kinda. Ray: So, what are we...are we gonna say that this never happened? Neela: Look, I know we should talk about this, but these days I just feel like my head's going to explode. It's just a lot of stuff going on. Ray: Gates. (drinks from beer) Neela: I'm trying to figure it out. I want to figure it out, it's just...I just need some time. Ray: I've been there once before. Didn't turn out so good for me. Neela: But you won't have to wait long. Okay? Ray: Okay. (song starts to play) Neela: Oh, yes, B-10! (takes Ray by the hand and drags him out onto the floor) Ray: Ahh, somebody make it stop! Neela: Sam, come and dance with us! Ray: Please. ____________________________________ (Neela walks into break room and looks up as Ray enters) Neela: Oh, hi. I'm getting coffee. Ray: Hey. Uh, tea. (he moves around her) Excuse me. (he picks up the hot water pot)Honey? Neela: (looks up) Yeah...? What? Sorry. (she puts her hand over her face, then hands him the honey) Here. ____________________________________ Frank: (watching everyone dancing) Times like these, I see all these young people together, makes me fear for the future of mankind. ____________________________________ Tony (answering the phone): No, there's no Seymour Butts here. Hello, Sarah. Where are you? ____________________________________ Luka: Morris knows we're getting married. Abby: I'll bet Hope told him. Luka: Hope knows? Abby: She has this weird ESP wedding thing. ____________________________________ Diane Moore: You like photography? Sam Taggart: Oh, please. I'm lucky if I don't put my finger over the lens on a disposable camera. Category:Season 13 Category:Episodes